


Newbie

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: Garvez One Shots/ Late Nights at O'Keefe's [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: The first night they end up at O'Keefe's together





	Newbie

     When Tara took her last sips and headed out for the night, Penelope suddenly realized she was alone- well, alone with Luke, but-  alone-with-Luke.   
  
     "I know I'm just a profiler-in-training, but this is basic body language here," Luke rolled his eyes and let his beer loose from his fingers. "Just the two of us left, and suddenly your chair's all the way over there, Garcia. You know, I think I'm gonna start taking this treatment personally."   
  
     Penelope knew when she was being teased, and she was being teased. But she swore she recognized a little nugget of hurt in Luke's sideways grin.   
  
     "Well, maybe you should," she huffed anyway, and watched her margarita slosh around in it's glass. " _Fine,_ maybe you shouldn't," throwing him a glare.   
  
     "I should but I shouldn't?" Luke tried to clarify, laughing at the turned up expression on her face.   
  
     "What, I have to feel my feelings  _and_ profile them?" Garcia asked, with a quick last gulp of her drink.   
  
     "Does that mean you want  _me_ to profile them, then?" Luke said, teasing her again. If he had to guess, it was the margaritas that were tying up Penelope's tongue more than her conflicted feelings about him.   
  
     "Well the bar's empty, isn't it?" She said, in a quiet voice, and Luke knew when he was being teased back. "But you're just a baby profiler, no big-boy profiler pants for you, yet," she giggled into her empty glass, and Luke smiled when her chair wasn't angled  _so_ far away from him, anymore.   
  
     "So, when I take  _these_ pants off, that's when you'll stop calling me the new guy?" He said, leaning forward to her, and there was a moment on her face where he watched her fight her own natural response. He watched her think her way out of playing along, and he found that a little encouraging, and Garcia shook her head with a slow grin.   
  
     "Not a chance, Noob Gingrich," she smiled. "Hey, are you too tipsy to drive me home? Or can you just call me a Noober?" Penelope laughed, when Luke rolled his eyes. 


End file.
